Frozen: Fire and Ice
by Ajer0695
Summary: Set a year after the events of the movie. It's Elsa's birthday, and Anna plans for it to be her best ever. But when an old friend of Elsa's gets invited to her ball, Anna and Elsa's sisterly bond may be pushed past their breaking point.
1. Prologue

**This is a fan written sequel to Frozen that I had in mind since I've first seen the movie.**

**This chapter is actually a re-upload of the original version of the chapter, in which I tried to include unused music from the movie soundtrack. However I felt it looked weird and it made my chapters shorter than they were supposed to.**

**For this upload, as well as for the next chapter coming soon, the music will be cut and more time will be spent on developing a story.**

**Prologue: A Big Sister**

_Long ago, in the fjords of Norway, there were two kingdoms, the Incindiens and the Arendalles. The Arandelles were a peacekeeping group, promoting trade and diplomacy with other kingdoms to survive, while the Incindiens were a power hungry warrior clan that believed only the strongest kingdom could survive. As a result, the Incindiens began a brutal campaign against the other tribes, taking over their lands and destroying their villages. Eventually the Arandelles, with their large alliance of kingdoms and followers, managed to stop the Incindiens campaign. A deal broke between them, stating that the Incindiens will become trade partners with the Arendelles. The deal was made by a great king, who swore that her eldest daughter Elsa will continue the peace._

It was night in the main castle of Incindia. The night sky was alive with glistening stars and a moon as a bright as the sun. The soft blue light blended with the castles coal black walls, reflecting off them with a shimmering blue color like ice. The light illuminated a majestic hallway just outside of the master bedroom. The pitch-black walls were adorned with red and golden tapestries, while red rugs covered the floor. There was nobody in that hallway, save for one little girl. Her name was Elsa, and she was three years old. Her skin was golden like her mothers and her brown hair was tied at the back of her head. She was right now wearing a silver blue dress, a gift from the queen of Incendia. She said that it matches her eyes, which were a pale blue, like ice. She was sitting on a chair just outside the door, twiddling her thumbs. She wanted to go inside the bedroom, maybe help out, but her father said it was a delicate situation and should let the grownups handle it. She was kind of glad that she had to wait, all she heard outside was hurried talking and screams for her mother. Sitting across from her was a five-year-old princess named Hazel. She had dark cocoa skin and wore a golden dress. She was named apparently for her eyes, which were a bright hazel color. Unlike Elsa's nervous fidgeting, she was more poised and calm. She's been in this same situation before when her younger brother Gren was born. She tried to comfort Elsa, playing games, holding her hand, and congratulating Elsa's new role as big sister. Elsa loved her friend Hazel, since she arrived at Incindia days ago, Hazel was the first to treat her like a true friend. Everyone else at Incendia always looked to Elsa and her family as strangers that didn't belong. That was before her dad signed the peace treaty and her mom started to give birth.

After what seemed like forever, Elsa's father finally opened the door and told Elsa to come in. a bunch of people were standing around her mother's bed, but as soon as Elsa stepped in, they all left the room, congratulating Elsa on the way. Her mother was lying in the bed, wearing her nightdress and was holding a bundle of blankets. Inside was a crying baby girl.

"Wow" said Elsa, "she's beautiful." She picked up the baby from her mothers arms and began to hold her.

"She should be called Anna," she said. The parents looked at her with a smile.

"Anna?" said the mother, "that is a nice name, but why?"

"Her eyes are green like the Anna in my favorite story." Hazel stepped forward and began to coo the baby. Her mother smiled as her eyes turned misty with joy.

"That is a perfect name Elsa," she said, her voice slightly cracking, "Anna it is."

Suddenly, Anna started to wail. This made Elsa jump and almost drop her.

"What did I do?" she asked in fear, in which her father came and gently took Anna from Elsa's arms.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly, "She's just tired. Why don't you two girls go out and give Anna some piece and quiet?" With that, Elsa and Hazel went out of the room. Elsa just couldn't stop thinking about young Anna, and Hazel understood why.

"Elsa's a big sister!" she said excitedly, "You are lucky! L-U-C-K-Y!"

"Yeah," Elsa said, but then worried crossed her face, "But am I good enough? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Who doesn't love a girl with blue eyes?" Hazel said with a smile, but then dropped it, "Okay that sounded a bit weird. But, the point is, Anna's going to love you. You know why?" Elsa shook her head.

"Because you're fun," Hazel said with a smile.

"I'm fun," Elsa repeatedly. A small smile crept across her face.

"And you're caring,"

"I'm caring!" Elsa said with load confidence.

"And everybody loves a fun, caring sister!" Hazel finished off.

"Yeah!" cried Elsa, now laughing in excitement. And then started dancing in joy, hand in hand, like a game of Ring-Around-the Roses.

"I'm a big sister! I'm a big sister!" Elsa began to chant as they spun around and around. Hazel was laughing in joy, except when she noticed how warm she was getting. She quickly looked at her hands. They were beginning to glow a deep orange.

_No! Not here! Not Now!_

She tried desperately to get out of Elsa's grasp, but Elsa still kept spinning and chanting. Finally, Hazel managed to release herself, but not before a ball of fire left her hands and hit Elsa in the face. Elsa immediately fell back, unconscious, eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Hazel rushed to Elsa, worried sick and crying. Elsa's hair began to turn black. Instinctively, she called out for her parents, who, alongside Elsa's parents and baby Anna, rushed to see what's wrong.

"What happened?" asked Elsa's father in worry. Hazel was still sobbing.

"I…I…" Hazel tried to tell but she was so grief stricken, no words formed out of her mouth. Her father stepped in.

"I was afraid this would happen," he said, "My daughter can control fire."

"What?" Elsa's mom said.

"We don't know how, she was just born with them," Hazel's mother said. Hazel's father turned to Elsa's dad.

"You need to get her help. Come with me."

He took Elsa's father, now carrying Elsa, and Hazel to a library and pulled out an old and crumbly paper from a desk drawer. On the paper was some sort of ancient map.

"Follow this map, and say that you're the King of Arendelle and you need help."

"Say to whom?" asked Elsa's dad.

"You'll see when you get there," Hazel's dad said. As Elsa's father was about to leave, Hazel's dad stopped him.

"Listen, if we want this peace to continue, Hazel's powers must never be revealed," he said with concern, "so promise me that after this, Elsa and Hazel don't see each other again."

Hazel 's eyes opened in horror. _We can't see each other._ Hazel wanted to protest, that it wasn't fair, but then she thought of what happened and remained silent.

After a short pause, Elsa's father nodded and said okay. Elsa's family got on a carriage lent to them by Hazel's parents and ran off to find the help. Hazel stared at the path that the carriage drove down. She was never going to see Elsa again, this was their last time together, and she nearly killed her.


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday

**The next chapter of Frozen: Fire and Ice**

**Once again, this was a re-upload to a previous attempt in which I tried to incorporate music to the story.**

**Now you know why it is titled Fire and Ice. I based Hazel's look loosely off a fan art online which you can see here: **

** . **

**There is also an element of Elsa without her powers in which she has brown hair similar to this: **

** art/PROPOSED-Frozen-sequel-scenes-451448301**

**I know you're probably waiting for the next chapter, and it will come soon, but please leave reviews with certain questions you would like to have answered at the end of the story.**

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

_19 years later_

It is dawn in the kingdom of Arendelle. The orange sun peeks over the majestic mountains of Norway, casting blinding rays of orange light across the city and bouncing of the snow winter landscapes. Inside the main castle of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, now a young woman, is snoring in her bed. Her hair was messed up, with some of it in her mouth. A small line of drool formed between her ruby red lips and the pillow. A young 19-year-old girl sneaks in Elsa's room. She was roughly the same height as Elsa, with a rosy face, green eyes, and long red hair tied into two pigtails. Her name was Anna, Elsa's younger sister. Anna sneaks quietly to her bed with a small snicker.

"Elsa?" she whispered. Elsa gave a snort as a reply.

"Come on, wake up!" she says as she starts to shake her sister.

"Anna," Elsa says sleepily, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't" Anna says in a begging manner, "It's a really special day, so I can't sleep. Which means you can't sleep either."

"Who says?"

"The _princess_ of Arendelle," Anna said with confidence.

"Well the _queen _says otherwise," Elsa said as she turned away from Anna. Anna folded her arms with frustrated groan. After a minute of pondering, she suddenly gets an idea. She leans slightly over Elsa and whispers…

"Do you want to build a snowman?" That always gets Elsa up. Within minutes, Elsa's hair was retied and they ran excitedly to the ballroom. Anna made it to the door first and quickly went in. Elsa fallowed suit only to get hit by a snowball.

"Happy Birthday, Elsa!" Anna said. Elsa wiped the snow of her face and was greeted with a real surprise. Standing right in front of her was a slightly smaller (but as big as the ballroom) model of Elsa's old ice castle that she made when she ran away. Standing on it were Kristoff, the blonde, muscular, iceman Anna fell in love with, and Sven, his reindeer. They waved happily at Elsa as they showed off the castle. Surrounding the castle was a huge blanket of pure white snow. Elsa was flabbergasted; she never expected a surprise like this. Not to mention that Elsa and Kristoff remembered her birthday, a date even Elsa forgot about with her duties as Queen. Elsa just stood there in awe, unsure of what to say. The first words that came out were…

"Where did you get the snow?" Anna and Kristoff gave each other a strange look, as if they were saying "_how do we explain this to her?"_

"Well," Kristoff began, "Remember when we said we were going on a trip for a couple of days?"

"To a nearby village?" Elsa asked.

"Actually," Anna said, "more like up the north mountain."

"But how did you get it here?" Elsa asked.

"We had a little help," said Kristoff. On cue, Olaf the snowman came in, only there was something different about him. His head was extremely bigger than his body, almost the size of a large boulder. His nose was a speck compared to him.

"Wuth outh gueez!" he muffled. Then he blew out a huge mass of snow in the ballroom from his snowy mouth, his head shrinking back to normal size as he does.

"Whew! Brain freeze!" Olaf said with excitement, "Or it would be if I had a brain." He suddenly notices Elsa staring at him with amusement.

"Oh, hi Elsa! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Olaf," she said with a chuckle, "Looks like the flurry I gave you held up pretty well."

"Well?" Anna said, motioning toward the castle, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Elsa said. "I love it!" Suddenly she clears her throat and gives her stern business look.

"But I'm afraid I can't accept this," she said. Anna's smile dropped.

"Why not?" she asked. With a smirk, Elsa forms a magic snowball in her hand.

"Because I still need to get even with that snowball." And instantly, a fun snowball fight starts. Everyone in the room, including Sven, is now laughing, rolling, throwing snowballs and getting covered in snow. Anna managed to get Elsa a good one in the shoulder, but Elsa managed to nail Anna, Kristoff and Sven with three, giant, well -aimed snowballs. One of the snowballs hit Olaf's head, and sent it flying to Elsa's side. Elsa caught it and stared down at in surprise.

"Hi" Olaf said joyfully, with obviously no idea with what's going on.

"Sorry Olaf," Elsa said, "But you're going to be my snowball."

"Yay!" Olaf said, "I'm a snowball!" Elsa threw Olaf's head, which gave a loud "Whee!" and it hit Kristoff right in the face.

"Hey look," Olaf's head said, "I'm know Kristoff!" As the real Kristoff tried to get Olaf's head off, Olaf began imitating him.

"Watch out! I'm tough guy Kristoff. I sell ice for a living and talk to a reindeer."

Elsa and Anna laughed at that as Kristoff finally got the head off.

"I sound nothing like that" he said angrily.

"That's why we're laughing," Anna said, "You sound _nothing_ like that!"

Suddenly, one of Anna's snowballs hits Wilfred, Elsa's trusted butler, right in the face.

"I threw that!" she said, "My fault! Sorry!" Wilfred just brushed it off and chuckled.

"It's all right princess," he said, "It is humid out today." After brushing off the remaining snow, Wilfred clears his throat and turns to Elsa with a bow.

"Your Majesty, the guests are beginning to arrive," he said with a little urgency, "you should hurry up and get ready." Elsa was silent. She didn't exactly know what was going on, what with Anna waking her early, the surprise ice castle, and the sudden snowball fight.

"Uh…" said Elsa with a quizzical look, "ready for what, exactly?" Wilfred gave Elsa a strange look.

"Your birthday celebration ball?" he reminded her.

"My birthday celeb-" Elsa's face suddenly turned whiter than usual. She quickly turned to Anna in horror.

"The ball!" Anna and Kristoff gave each other a worried look. Elsa's birthday ball was going to begin and they were still in pajamas! After Kristoff quickly put Olaf's head back on his snow body, they quickly rushed out of the ballroom to get ready. Elsa made a small snow cloud over the castle so that it wouldn't melt and Olaf began the quick process of cleaning up the snow, by eating it. Not sure what to wear, Elsa quickly waved her arms and her ice dress formed around her body. It's not the traditional celebration dress, but it will have to do. After the change, she rushed to the main ballroom and stood in front of her ice castle with Anna, in her party dress, and Kristoff, in what looked like an uncomfortable suit. Sven was standing on the ice castle, standing guard like a loyal dog. Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff. They both gave a quick nod. _We're ready._

"Okay," Elsa said with a deep breath, "open the gates." The gates opened with a load creak and hundreds of people began to enter.

"Um, who's on the guest list," Elsa asked Anna.

"Well, aside from the entire kingdom of Arendelle," Anna began, "We have some new duke of Wesselton, (supposedly younger and less uptight) Rapunzel and Eugene, some representatives from the our ally kingdoms, and-"

"Hazel?" Elsa didn't need to hear Anna say her name because she saw her plain as day. She was a young woman, with cocoa skin and black hair wearing a red dress with gold linings. However, the most obvious feature Elsa recognized was her eyes. Hazel colored.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends Reunite

**The Third Chapter of my Frozen sequel.**

**Sorry it took a while, but I was stuck having to edit previously submitted chapters and update them. I will try to complete these chapters on a regular daily basis.**

**Before I begin, I thought I would ask if you would be interested in a major Disney crossover story? I'm in the planning phase of three standalone stories that provide an intro to a major Disney crossover-based world that I wish to introduce later. These include a team up with Frozen and Marvel, Woody and Star Wars, and Pirates and an unknown Disney-made Bollywood movie.**

**So in your reviews (which I have not seen any for some reason) feel free to ask some questions about this story and my upcoming crossovers and also share if you'd be interested in this major Disney crossover story.**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends Reunite**

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. What was Hazel doing here? Last time, they were together was when she was three and since then here parents told her she couldn't be near her anymore. Hazel never attended any of Elsa's balls since she officially started an open door policy last year. The only people from Incendia that came were representatives and traders, no one from the royal family. Unless…

"Did you invite her?" Elsa asked Anna. Anna gave this "well-obviously" look.

"Yes, I thought you'd be happy," she said, "You and Hazel used to be huge friends before I was born. I thought that for your birthday I'd get you back together."

Elsa began to chuckle.

"Of course I'm happy I-" Elsa's face suddenly turned serious, "wait. I never told you about Hazel." Anna now gave a worried "busted" look.

"I…uh…" she stuttered, "I read it?"

"Did you steal my diary again?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't know what you wanted for your birthday, and I didn't want to ask cause it would ruin the surprise so I…"

"Not now," Elsa quickly said, "She's coming." Sure enough, Hazel finally approached both of them. Elsa tried to retain her proper queen-like posture and seriousness, but she was understandably very nervous.

"Hazel," she said rather quickly and nervous. Hazel gave a small curt.

"Elsa," she said. Brief silence, before Elsa remembered that Anna hasn't officially met her.

"Um, this is Anna," she said, "My sister." Anna gave a small curt to Hazel.

"Oh, I remember you," said Hazel, "You still have the same tiny nose." _I think that was a compliment, _said Anna's head.

"Thank you?" she said, smiling but still uncertain.

"You look wonderful," Elsa said. Hazel gave a small smile.

"Thanks," she said, "And you look ravishing, Miss _Snow Queen_" Elsa gave a small chuckle and thanked Hazel. Since last year, everybody started to call her the Snow Queen, based on her birth given powers to control ice and snow. She kind of like that; it made her sound more special. Since she was a little girl, she's always been afraid of her powers, struggling to keep them secret from the outside world. That is until she accidentally casted an eternal winter on Arendelle. Fortunately, she found a way to control it through her sister, and since everyone went from fearing her to admiring her.

"So," Hazel said, "this is my first party in a long time. Never been much of a party person. It's so buy."

"There not bad," Elsa said, "Once you learn who everyone is, it's pretty fun."

"The food is great too," Anna added.

"What's that smell?" Hazel asked. They all three raised their noses and took a deep sniff. Then a savory sigh, they all said at once:

"Chocolate!" With that they rushed to the buffet table and grabbed two of every chocolate that was available before guzzling it all down.

Music started playing and everyone was coming in to dance. Anna grabbed for Kristoff and started to spin him around, though he wasn't a good dancer given his uncomfortable suit. Elsa even danced with Hazel, which was weird since Elsa doesn't dance much. But when Anna saw her, she couldn't believe it. Elsa wasn't just a good dancer; she practically _lived _as a dancer. Every step, turn, and clap she would do effortlessly and on point. _Where did Elsa learn to dance like that, _she thought. _Note to self: Ask Elsa after the party._

Kids started to climb and play in Elsa's ice castle while Sven gave rides to others. Olaf eventually appeared, supposedly from cleaning that snow, and started to give the kids warm hugs. So many children came to hug Olaf that eventually, his body ended up as thin as a pencil. One kid even stole his head as a joke, and his skinny body chased the laughing kid around trying to get it back.

During the party, Anna began to notice Elsa and Hazel really opening up. They were chatting and laughing together, sharing memories and jokes. It was definitely nice to see Elsa and Hazel being together again, but Anna started to think they were enjoying _too much_. It almost seems as if Elsa forgot Anna was there, for most of her funny stories involved Anna in embarrassing situations, and whenever Anna said something, they just kept talking as if they didn't hear. Anna did feel slightly hurt, but she shrugged it off. After all it's been years since they last saw each other so they're going to need a lot of time to catch up.

As the day quickly turned to night, Anna has been spending a lot of time away from Elsa, attempting political talk with representatives, eating chocolate, playing with kids, poking fun at Kristoff, even accepting her one millionth scarf from this elderly couple that seem to do nothing but knit scarves. As she was getting herself a glass of punch, she began to notice that Elsa was missing. After a little searching, she found them laughing in Elsa's room.

"It was so embarrassing, as soon as I was about to smash that bottle on the ship, I just realized that my hair was all over the place as if I was struck by lightning!"

"No!"

"Yeah, I totally forgot to tie my hair back. Since then, many people came up to me and tell me, 'Oh, Snow Queen, how are you feeling? I hear Thor paid a visit!'"

Laughter. Anna was just outside the doorway listening in on one of Elsa's stories. Both her and Hazel were laughing as load as a pair of hyenas that Anna saw in a zoo one day. Anna was starting to get this hard feeling in her stomach. This was one of her favorite stories. Why wasn't she with them? Why didn't Elsa ask her to come along?

"This is probably the most fun I had since we were kids!" Hazel laughed. "Fun… but cold."

"Well, on night like this, it'd good to be the Snow Queen." Elsa said. They both laughed at that. Anna started to feel worse. _That was _our _joke, _she thought, _Why would she instantly tell her? _After a period of laughing, silence filled the room as they calmed down.

"So," Elsa said, "how long are you staying?" Hazel's smile instantly dropped.

"I'm not staying," she said, "I'm leaving after the party ends."

"What?" Elsa said with disappointment, "Why can't you stay for just a couple days? We'll find a room and everything?"

"I wish I could," Hazel said, "But I can't. I just can't." Silence. Anna couldn't tell if Elsa was going to cry because from her angle she couldn't see her eyes.

"Why don't you come to Incendia with me?" she said. Elsa looked at her.

"Really?"

"Why not? Everyone in Incendia would love to see the Snow Queen."

Elsa started to chuckle "Yes! Of course! But, what about Anna? Can't she come?" After a small period of silence, Hazel finally said:

"That iceman, Kristoff right? He seems like a nice guy. I'm sure he'll take good care of Anna while you're gone." With these words, Anna dropped her punch glass.

**Now I know some of you might seem confused about something, so I'll make it clear to you.**

**Elsa thinks she was born with her powers. Well she wasn't. Remember when she got hit in the head with the fire from Hazel and Elsa's father went to get help? It was that help that actually gave Elsa her ice powers. But her parents never told her since she doesn't remember the incident specifically.**

**Who was the help and how did Elsa get her powers? That's what I hope to answer in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret is Out

**The next chapter of this Frozen sequel**

**It seems I got a couple of followers, which is a pretty good achievement for a first time writer in this site.**

**I do ask once again, that people please review this story. Every feedback, even for stories that aren't finished, would be gratefully appreciated. Be sure to also throw in some questions about this story as well as the crossover ideas I shared in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Secret is Out**

Anna just ran, away from the room and away from Elsa and her new friend. Tears were now streaming down her face, her ears still lingering on Hazel's words. _I'm sure he'll take care of Anna while you're gone. _That only meant one thing to Anna. Elsa was leaving her and Hazel didn't want her.

Why? I'm her sister. We were always together. Why would Hazel not want me to join them?

_Maybe she doesn't like me_, Anna thought in her head. _Maybe she was afraid I would steal Elsa from her, which is why she left her years ago. Maybe when I invited her to come to this ball, she thought she could use this as an opportunity to steal Elsa back._

Anna's face began to grow hot. She stopped running and sat by a corner, head in her arms, choking and sobbing. She stayed like that for what felt like hours.

"There you are," said a familiar voice. Anna looked up to see a still suited Kristoff smiling down at her.

"Where you've been?" he asked, "Everyone's wondering what happened?"

Anna quickly dried her tears.

"It's nothing," she said. Kristoff could tell she was lying. Her face was still red.

"Anna," he said as he knelt down and put her hands in his, "If something's bothering you, then you should tell me. I can help you." The pain in Anna's stomach started to subside as her face cooled in relief. Kristoff really trusted Anna. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Elsa's leaving me," she said with a look of sorrow. Kristoff cave a confused frown.

"What?" he said, "Why would you say that?"

"I overheard her and Hazel talking," Anna said, "She wants Elsa to come with her to Incendia. When Elsa asked if she could take me, Hazel just said I'd be fine at home."

"Come on," said Kristoff with a smile, "That doesn't necessarily mean she's _leaving _you."

"But it seems as if she's trying to take Elsa from me," said Anna, about to cry again, "I'm her sister! We're never supposed to keep away from each other! I already spent one whole childhood shut out and I don't want that to happen again!"

"Anna," Kristoff said firmly but reassuringly, "Your sister loves you. She would never leave you out. I guarantee it." With that, Kristoff gave Anna a tight hug and took her back to the ballroom where the party was still going on. When she arrived, Elsa walked up to her, with a look that seems to be a mixture of excitement and concern.

"Anna, can we talk to you for a minute in private?"

Elsa took Anna to Hazel, who was standing with a slightly grim "I-don't-know-how-to-say-this" expression. Anna was sure about what's going to happen. Elsa's going to tell her that Hazel invited Elsa to come to Incendia.

"Hazel invited me to come to Incendia." Check. Now she's going to say that she asked if Anna could come along.

"I asked if you could come along." Double Check. Now the part that Anna dread. She's going to tell her that Hazel says Anna can't come.

"She refused, but I'm still taking you"

"Wait, what?" Hazel stole the words right out of Anna's mouth. Hazel looked at Elsa in shock.

"I said Anna is coming with us," Elsa said defiantly. Anna's heart started to warm up. _Kristoff was right_, she thought, _Elsa does care about me. _Hazel looked at Elsa helplessly and then said:

"Elsa, I need to tell you something in private." Elsa shook her head.

"Hazel, anything you have to say can be said in front of Anna," she said, which Anna agreed with valiantly. Hazel still had the helpless look as she stammered to find the right words.

"Well, uh.. You see- It's just that, Anna-"

"Anna what?" Anna said confrontationally.

"Anna," Elsa said sternly with caution. Anna didn't listen. She wanted to know why Hazel didn't like her and why she tried to keep Elsa from her.

"What have I ever done to you?" Anna started to yell, "Why are you trying to keep me away?"

"Anna," Elsa said, "People are staring."

"What did you think? That Elsa was going to spend more time with me than you? Did you seriously think I was going to steal her from you?" Hazel still looked helpless and raised her hands in a calming fashion.

"Anna, listen to me," she started to say, "You're young and you wouldn't-" At this point Anna instinctively socked Hazel in the jaw. People gasped as they looked at the scene in the ballroom. Elsa was shocked beyond compare.

"DON'T TELL ME I'M TOO YOUNG!" Anna yelled, "I AM 19 YEARS OLD! I KNOW MORE THAN YOU COULD!" Hazel was on the ground with fear in her eyes. Her hands were starting to glow.

"Anna stay back!" she said, but Anna kept going on.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER FROM ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Hazel instantly waved her arm, and a small wave of fire landed on the floor by Anna's feet. Everyone gasped in horror, stepping back at the sight they have just seen. Anna's fury suddenly turned to surprise. Hazel looked at Anna painfully, almost apologetically. Everyone was clamoring about the fire and some were accusing Hazel of witchcraft. Elsa just looked at Hazel in absolute shock.

"Hazel…?" she said softly. At that, Hazel quickly turned around and ran right out the door. Elsa was stuck in shock that she almost forgot that the floor was on fire. She quickly composed herself and extinguished the flame with a flurry of ice from her fingertips. Once that was done, she ran out the door after Hazel, calling her name.

Outside the castle people were screaming and panicking about a woman with fire in her hands. The woods surrounding the village were burning in fiery inferno, threatening to take the village with it. Elsa quickly turned to Kai, the youngest officer.

"Kai, ring the stormbells." Kai ran off and a few minutes later, the stormbells were ringing, warning everyone to get inside and shut their windows and doors. Once the streets were clear, Elsa clenched her arms as a surge of cold ran through her body, creating a snow cyclone around her. The cyclone built up in speed and ferocity, the strongest that Elsa could make. When the strength was right, Elsa stretched out her arms and the blizzard spread out across the Kingdom and the woods, extinguishing every single flame. Everything in the woods was charred black. Hazel was nowhere in sight.

**I decided that instead of simply asking for questions, I would feed you trivia as I went along. The idea for a fire-based princess wasn't new. Many fan arts have depicted that idea, though it was mostly aimed at Anna. Hazel was made based mostly on my idea with some inspiration from a fan art of a flame holding, cocoa skinned princess. I needed to give her a name that had a sort of fire-like ring to it, and Hazel was the closest I got.**

**I should have the next chapter by tomorrow. Oh, and I'm trying my best not to make this sequel a rehash of the original movie storyline, but it's just coming out like that.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Search Begins

**The next chapter of Frozen Fire and Ice**

**Just so you know, Fire and Ice wasn't my only choice for this story. Other ideas included Burning Heart and Hazel. For some odd reason, I instinctively typed Fire and Ice in the title and it stuck.**

**Chapter 4: The Search Begins**

Elsa stood in the center of the town square, panting after the exhausting blizzard storm she made to quench the fire. So many people were clamoring in panic. Who was that girl with the fire? Was she dangerous? How will they survive when the fire destroyed most of the woods? Elsa didn't hear any of it. Other questions were racing through her mind. Hazel could control fire? How long she had it? Why didn't I notice it? Elsa concluded that this was why Hazel wanted Elsa to come alone to Incendia. She wanted to tell me this secret was afraid at how Anna, who was only a baby, would react.

Anna. Elsa turned and found Anna panting in the square with the other villagers that came out after the storm. With a fire of her own building up inside her, she walked swiftly to her and tightly grabbed her arm. Anna protested in pain, but Elsa didn't care. She pulled her inside the castle and inside Elsa's room, practically throwing her inside first.

"What was that?" she said angrily at Anna. Anna gave her a confused look.

"_What was that?" _she repeated, "Apparently your long lost friend can shoot fire from her hands!"

"I know what I saw!" yelled Elsa, "I'm talking about before that! When you punched her!"

"We're talking about that now?" Anna argued, "_Your friend can shoot fire, _and you're concerned about that?"

"You embarrassed her and me in front of the entire kingdom and know everyone is scared of her while she runs off!"

"OH, SO NOW IT'S _MY _FAULT?" Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, "SHE TRIED TO TAKE YOU AWAY!"

"I WAS GETTING HER TO CHANGE HER MIND AND _YOU _MADE IT WORSE!"

"LISTEN ELSA-"

"I'M _QUEEN! YOU _LISTEN TO ME! A PRINCESS NEVER STRIKES ANYONE!"

"WHAT ABOUT HANS, HUH? I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO STRIKE HIM?"

"SHUT UP! JUST, SHUT UP!"

"A WHOLE _YEAR _BACK TOGETHER AND YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU'LD CHANGED! YOU KNOW WHAT? I ACTUALLY WISH YOU WERE BACK IN THAT ICE CASTLE!"

Suddenly, Anna felt a large, painful sting across her face as she fell to the ground. Elsa was standing over her, her arm raised, panting with fire in her eyes. She suddenly looked at her hand, eyes widening in shock. Anna just looked at Elsa, her eyes turning misty as she held her cheek, now warm from the sting. Painfully, Anna just sat up and ran out the door, bumping into Elsa's shoulder on the way out.

"Anna," Elsa cried out apologetically, but Anna was already out the door, sobbing as she lost herself in the crowd of people and into the charred woods. Elsa ran after her, but lost her in the panicked crowd. She called out Anna's name, hoping to get an answer, but then bumps into Kristoff.

"Elsa," Kristoff said, "Are you alright?" Elsa had tears streaming down her face.

"It's Anna," she told him, "We had an argument and I- I-" She struggled to finish her sentence. "I slapped her."

Kristoff looked at Anna in shock.

"Man, Elsa," he said, "I'm sure you didn't mean it?"

"Now she ran off," Elsa finished, "I don't know where she is." At this point people were clamoring to Elsa for answers about what they just saw. Elsa felt dizzy, even though she was glad to be accepted to society, she still never got used to so many people clamoring over her. After pushing herself through the crowd, she managed to get up on the steps by the gate, so that she is higher than everyone.

"Everyone!" she called out, "Everyone calm down!" The entire town quieted and turned to Elsa.

"I know everyone is scared, and for good reason," Elsa said, "But please do not panic and do not blame Hazel for this." Some of the crowd protested, but Elsa calmed them down.

"Do you not remember last year, when you were all afraid of my powers? Hazel is experiencing the same situation. Do not repeat last year."

"She already destroyed our forest!" one of the crowd members said, "How do we know she won't destroy anything else?" Many of the crowd people spoke in agreement.

"Because I'm going to find her and talk to her." The crowd fell silent. The Snow Queen risks her life to calm a friend? How do you react to that? Elsa took the silent as an agreement and called for her horse, a lean white horse with a black mane. Before she left, she called for Kristoff.

"Listen," she said to Kristoff, "Find Anna, and get her back to the castle. Keep her safe and tell her I'm going to find Hazel." She then turned to the crowd.

"I leave my head officer Gerda in charge until Kristoff and Anna return!"

"Be careful, Elsa!" Kristoff said quickly as she rode off. Kristoff got Sven from the ice castle and Olaf came along. They walked across the outskirts of the village, until they found a definite sign of Anna being there, which was one of Anna's shoes. Sven's nose indicated that she traveled northward, down the charred woods. Kristoff was ready to get after her, but first things first; he needed to get out of his suit.

**That argument between Elsa and Anna was loosely inspired by some pretty common shouting matches between my little brother and me.**

**Gerda and Kai from the previous chapter were based off minor characters from the movie that were named after the main characters of the original Snow Queen story.**


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Woods

**The next chapter of Frozen Fire and Ice.**

**I have just come up with titles for the three standalone Disney crossover stories that I will write after this. They are Frozen Web, Star-E , and The Pirate Warrior. These three stories will eventually lead up to a massive Disney crossover I call The Keepers of Light. Further details will be given later. For now, enjoy the rest of Frozen Fire and Ice.**

**Chapter 5: Into the Woods**

Elsa wasn't really much for the outdoors, not that she's ever really got the chance with Queen duty and whatnot. Even riding the horse is taking more effort than she thought. How do you even stay balanced on this animal? It didn't matter to Elsa right now. She had to find Hazel. She called out her name, said sorry, and even tried talking about the incident last year. Nothing worked. Hazel hasn't been found.

Kristoff, now in his more comfortable mountain gear, followed the scent trail Sven uncovered. It was hard to pinpoint, considering the amount of ash in the area. Fortunately, Elsa managed to cast her storm quick enough so the entire woods were not entirely burned. When they did reach the destruction's border, where the fire was extinguished, Sven managed to find the trail quickly and lead them to the last place Kristoff would expect to find Anna.

Elsa still trudged through the woods on her horse, but with still no luck. Elsa was slightly distracted by thoughts of Anna, how she must be feeling and how is she going to apologize to her. It was wrong to slap her, but Elsa was so wound up. The fact that she kept insulting Hazel and then shifts the blame to Elsa? How do you justify hurting your sister? As she walked, she suddenly found something helpful. A pillar of smoke rising to the sky. And where there was fire, Hazel had to be there.

_Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. _Of all the places Anna could run to, she chose the place where they first met. _Cheesingly romantic_, Kristoff thought, _Except for the part where I got kicked out last time. _Oh well, if Anna's in there, she's in there. He stepped into the store. It was pretty warm inside this completely wooden structure. It was lined with a bunch of knickknacks here and there. Rope, tools, some plush mouse toy, and wooden bears supposedly imported from Scotland. Small traces of steam were seeping out of the door that lead to the sauna.

"Yoo hoo!" Kristoff turned to see Oaken sitting behind the counter, still in his woolen sweater and hat, even though it is summer outside.

"Big summer blowout," he said in that annoying voice that Kristoff doesn't want to hear. "We have all your basic summer needs, including this neat sun balm." The voice was driving Kristoff nuts, but he needed to keep his cool. Oaken may look like a small harmless man, but he's a lot bigger and stronger than you think. And that was coming from experience.

"Uh, that's great and all but I'm not interested right now," Kristoff said as calm as possible, "Um, I'm looking for a girl, say Princess Anna perhaps, that came this way I think?" Oaken gave a quizzical look and then thought for a minute. His eyes then widened.

"You!" Oh great, thought Kristoff. "You're the crazy fellow that called me a crook!"

"Hey, listen," Kristoff said cautiously, "I don't want any troub-"

"Welcome!" Oaken said in glee, "Please take what you want! Everything's half off for you!"

"Huh?" Kristoff said, completely unsure of what just happened.

"That whole story of you and your lady friend saving the Queen really helped expand my business!" Oaken said, "I now have over twenty orders ready for shipping!"

"Oh," said Kristoff, almost in relief, "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not dear boy!" He said, "Now, what was it that you need?"

"Oh," Kristoff said, almost forgetting about why he came in the first place, "I was wondering if you say Anna, my 'lady friend'" Oaken frowned.

"Oh, of course she came here," he said, "Poor thing too. Crying all over the place."

"Do you know where she went?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh yes." Oaken said, "She's in the shed outside." Kristoff turned to exit.

"Wait," Oaken said, "So, no sun balm?"

Kristoff found Anna sitting on the haystack where they first officially met, face in her hands, crying. Kristoff tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to look up and hug Kristoff tightly.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Kristoff began to comfort her, trying to tell her that it was all right, but Anna kept crying.

"She hit me!" Anna said, "Elsa hit me!"

"Anna, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it."

"No! You should have seen her! She really hated me!"

"She loves you Anna. She was worried sick when I left to find you." Anna sniffled, and then raised her head.

"Was she? Really?" Kristoff gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm positive," he said, "She had this look. This 'I-need-to-find-my-sister-so-that-I-can-apologize-to-her' look."

"Where is she?"

"She's out looking for Hazel." Anna's eyes widened in terror.

"By herself!?" Kristoff gave another calming look.

"She'll be fine Anna."

"She's never set foot in the woods her whole life!" Anna said with worry, "She could be in trouble! We have to find her!"

"But Elsa said to-" before Kristoff could finish his sentence, Anna put on her begging face that she uses to convince her sister for things. Elsa grew a little smart for it, but Kristoff falls for it every time.

"All right," Kristoff said with arms up in a surrendering motion, "We'll go and find her." They left the shed and head for Sven and the sled. Olaf got excited and ran for Anna, demanding a warm hug. Anna gave him one, but Olaf partly melted in the summer sun, so the hug ended up being slightly wet and sticky. Fortunately, the flurry held up. As they got up on the sled, Anna heard a sharp rustling.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kristoff turned and heard another rustle. It was coming from some shrubbery in front of the woods. Kristoff squinted to get a closer look. He suddenly recognized the glowing green eyes. Wolves.

**That's it for this chapter for now.**

**Here are a few details for my upcoming crossovers. The crossover series will be titled the Disney Galaxy. The basic concept is that every Disney movie, TV show, and video game is a self contained dimensional bubble, and every character can travel freely between them much like how a sci-fi starship can travel between planets. Three standalone stories will be written first to introduce the six main heroes of the main crossover titled Disney Galaxy: The Keepers of Light. These stories are…**

**Frozen Web: Spider-man accidentally lands in Arendelle during a huge battle with the Frost Giants, and inadvertently brings Elsa along for the ride. But as the battle rages on, the heroes may start to notice Elsa's darker side. Featuring appearances from the Avengers and the Incredibles, with some references to Big Hero 6 and Sky High.**

**Star-E: During a raid on an Imperial hangar, the Star Wars Rebels accidentally pick up a lone garbage disposal droid model Wall-E, and are hunted by bounty hunters who are after a mysterious prize. Featuring appearances from Guardians of the Galaxy and Treasure Planet.**

**The Pirate Warrior: on a quest for a special treasure, Captain Jack Sparrow runs into Arjun: The Warrior Prince who's also on the hunt for the treasure to save his people. Featuring appearances from Indiana Jones and The Lone Ranger.**

**Expect the first story (Frozen Web) around November after I see the movie Big Hero 6. **


	7. Chapter 6: Wolves

**The next chapter of Frozen Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 6: Wolves**

Elsa followed the smoke pillar on her horse to a small little lagoon, with a tiny streaming waterfall. Sitting in the middle of a small, black circle of ash was Hazel, crying. Elsa dismounted her horse and climbed down into the lagoon, towards Hazel. Hearing her footsteps, Hazel quickly turned till she was face to face with Elsa, fear in her eyes.

"Elsa?" she said.

"Hazel," Elsa said with softness in her voice, "It's okay. I've come to bring you back." She took a step toward Hazel, but she put her hands up to stop her.

"No!" Hazel said, "Don't come close! I don't want to hurt you." Elsa took a tender step forward.

"It's okay," she said, "I know you're afraid. I was afraid too. I thought my powers were a curse. But I learned to control it, and I know you can too." Elsa was four steps in front of Hazel, but she didn't step back, or show resistance. She sniffled, tears streaming down her face.

"I wanted to tell you," she said, "That's why I asked you to come to Incendia. It was the only place I could tell you without scaring everyone." Elsa understood.

"And that's why-"

"I didn't think Anna would've understood. She was only a baby."

"Hazel, Anna believed in me, and I know she'll believe in you too." Elsa pressed her palm on Hazel's cheek to calm her.

"I'm sorry." Hazel said.

"Look, what happened back in the castle is long past right now."

"No. I mean before, sixteen years ago." Elsa was a bit confused. Sixteen years ago? What did Hazel do sixteen years ago that she's so upset about? Before Elsa could ask, they heard a sound. Elsa's horse panicked and ran away as they hurd a series of thuds. Kristoff's sled finally pulled up right on the edge of the lagoon. Anna was sitting there, holding a still smiling Olaf.

"Elsa!" he said happily, "and Fire Girl! We finally found you! Happy ending!" But Anna wasn't exactly happy.

"Elsa! We got to go!"

"What's wrong?" Elsa said.

"Wolves!" Kristoff answered. And sure enough, three growling wolves appeared behind them. They stopped and stared at Elsa and Hazel at the bottom of the lagoon. Easy prey. Quickly, Hazel created a small wall of fire with her hand to keep the wolves away and they ran straight for the sled. As soon as they got on, Sven started running, pulling the sled along with him. The wolves gave chase, growling and snarling with their huge, yellow teeth. Anna grabbed hold of a supply bundle and threw it at the wolves, knocking one of them back.

"I got one!" She said excitedly. At that moment, Elsa shot a huge snowball formed from her hands and knocked three wolves back. She quickly turned to Anna.

"I'm sorry," she said slyly, "Did you say something?" Anna scowled. _Show off. _Sven did a sharp turn, which caused the sled to tilt. Hazel almost fell off the sled, but saved herself by holding on to one of the sled sides. However, she accidentally set fire to that side, which Elsa quickly put out with her ice.

"Elsa," Kristoff said almost angrily, "kindly tell your friend not to burn my sled!" Suddenly, Sven fell of a small ledge, flipped over and landed in the sled as it slid down a hill. The flip knocked off Olaf's carrot nose, which fell of the sled and rolled down the hill just behind the sled. Olaf screamed and jumped for his nose, his face getting flattened by the rolling ground. Anna and Hazel quickly pulled him back, nose in his stick hand, his entire face twisted like a swirled sundae Elsa made once with strawberry and vanilla. Suddenly, more Wolves, probably ten at most, joined the chase and the sled became overwhelmed. Hazel, was starting to get really scared.

"Elsa, listen I'm really sorry!" she started to yell. "It's my fault!"

"Hazel, I forgive you!"

"Me too!" Anna chimed in.

"No!" Hazel said desperately, "It's my fault you got your powers! I made you the Snow Queen!" Elsa didn't fully hear what Hazel said.

"What?"

"I said I-" Before Hazel could finish, the sled bumped into a rock which made it tilt violently, causing Hazel to fall off. She rolled partly down the hill, but managed to land in shrubbery. Elsa cried out, wondering if Hazel was still alive, but a flame escaped from Hazel's hand and hit her in the chest. She fell backward onto the sled in pain, as Anna rushed to help.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," Elsa said painfully, "But I feel…warm." That's when Anna noticed her hair. Streaks of Elsa's blonde hair were beginning to darken to brown. Even her skin began to darken, almost as if it was melting. Anna must have not been good at hiding emotions, because Elsa gave a concerned look.

"Something's happening isn't it?"

"I don't know," Anna said, "It's almost as if you're-" Olaf chimed in before Anna could finish.

"Hey guys?" He said, "If the Earth is round, we can't fall of the edge of it right?" Kristoff looked confused.

"Why would you say-"

"CLIFF!" Anna yelled in horror. Right in front of them was sheer drop, the bottom totally invisible by a thick layer of fog. Instinctivly, Kristoff unhooked the still strapped Sven and told him to jump first. He ran for a bit down the hill, and then leaped, barely missing the other side. Then, after tying Elsa, Anna, and himself to a rope, he counted to three, and they jumped as the sled plummeted down the cliff. They missed the edge, but fortunately the rope they were tied to was attached to a grappling hook that caught the ledge, causing the three to dangle on the rope on the other side. Olaf slipped and fell, reminding the others to hang on. Anna wasn't too worried; Olaf can survive any fall since he's made of non-melting snow. But the grapple hook wasn't going to hold them forever. Kristoff tried to climb, but the hook began to slip. Elsa was particularly concerned.

"Anna," she said, "that hook's not going to hold!"

"Of course it is!" Anna said, "Kristoff knows what he's doing!"

"It won't hold all three of us." Anna looked down at Elsa, her hair almost completely brown and tears lining her face. She wasn't liking where this was going.

"No!" she said, "It's going to hold! Just hold on!"

"Anna," Elsa said, "I'm sorry." Anna began to choke with tears.

"Elsa," she choked. Elsa made a small ice shard with her finger, which was slowly melting.

"I love you," she said as she cut the rope with the shard and fell down into the fog.


	8. Chapter 7: Powers

**The next chapter of Frozen: Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 7: Powers**

Anna just kept screaming her lungs out in tears as she watched her sister disappear in the fog.

"ELSA!" she cried to no response. The less weight made it easier for Kristoff to climb up to the ledge. As soon as they reached the ground, Anna collapsed and started beating on the ground.

"NO! NO! NO!" she cried out, "ELSA! NO!" Kristoff moved to her and put a hand on her shoulder, to which Anna responded by turning and hugging him tightly, sobbing.

"Shh," Kristoff said soothingly, "It's okay. It's okay."

"She-She-" No other words could come out of her mouth.

"She loved you," Kristoff said for her, "And she wanted you to be safe. She'd probably now want you to come home, and tell the kingdom what happened." Anna sniffed and then shook her head.

"Not yet," she said, "Elsa gave her life to find Hazel and bring her back, and I'm going to finish her quest." Kristoff stared at the determined, but heartbroken face. There was no arguing that that's what she wanted more than anything, to fulfill her sister's last good deed. Sven gave a concerned groan, which Kristoff knew meant "How do you suppose we get back over the chasm to find her?" He looked at the other side of the cliff. The wolves disappeared, which was good, but there was clearly nothing for them to get across with, except…

"I have an idea," Kristoff said as he took out his rope and began to tie a loop, "I've always wanted to try this."

"Try what?" Anna asked.

"It's a technique where you cross a chasm with a rope," he said as he threw the loop across the chasm that attached it self to a solid branch on the ground. Once attached, he tied it to another branch on their side of the chasm.

"So what you do is you sort of lie down on the rope, your left ankle hooked to the rope, and your right leg dangling freely. Then you just pull yourself across."

"Huh," Anna said, "Sounds easy enough." Kristoff when first, Anna followed suit, and Sven amazingly follows third. As Anna pulled, her arms began to get tired and the view down the chasm and into the fog was dizzying, that she almost fell. _No way, _she thought in her head, _I'm going to cross this, find Hazel, and bring her back, that's what Elsa wants. _

At the bottom, there was a deep river flowing down the chasm. On it's shoreline, Olaf had just rebuilt himself out of his dislodged snow pieces and began to walk down the river, smiling and unsure of where to go. He did notice that through the fog where these strange bird shapes. They almost looked human? Oh well. As he walked down the riverside, he noticed something. An arm just shot out of the water grasping for a rock. Olaf gasped and rushes over to help, pulling the arm and the rest of the body out of the water. Elsa lay on her back on the riverside, coughing out drops of water.

"Olaf," she said weakly, "Am I dead?" Olaf studied her closely.

"Aside from the brown hair and darkening skin, I think you're okay." Elsa sighed.

"Great," she said sarcastically, "Anna's going to kill me." Anna hates those jokes in which people pretend something bad has happened (like a broken leg, or running out of chocolate) and she discovers it to be an outright lie. Once Anna sees her after what she said to her and done, there's no telling how she will feel. No matter, Elsa had to get Hazel and return to Arandelle before Anna officially declares her dead. She tried to lift herself, but pain shot every corner of her body. She managed to notice her hand, which was turning gray, as in "ash" gray. She suddenly started to cough as if she was stuck in a fireplace chimney. Olaf gave a concerned look.

"That's not good," he said, "That's _really _not good. We need help." Suddenly Olaf perked up with a smile. He had a brilliant idea.

"I know who can help!" He said excitedly, "Come on!" Olaf used all his snowy effort to get Elsa up on her feet and pulled her in some direction. After what seemed like half an hour of walking, they finally made it to a stadium shaped, rocky outcropping, where several large boulders were laying all over the place. By this time, Elsa's entire arm and part of her face were already gray.

"Kristoff's family!" Olaf said excitedly, "The love experts!" Elsa wasn't sure what Olaf was talking about, since all she saw were rocks. But then Elsa remembered what Anna said about Kristoff, that humans didn't raise him. He was raised by…

"Trolls!" Elsa said, relieved and surprised. At that moment, the boulders began to wobble and suddenly, they transformed into short, round, gray trolls with moss for hair. They all grew excited to see Olaf and Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. She hasn't seen trolls since she was a little girl. Wait till Anna hears about this! Suddenly, her chest shot in pain. The trolls began to give concerned murmurs, until the eldest, Pappie, came to Elsa.

"Oh, my dear," he said, "What happened?" Elsa grunted in pain.

"Well, we were being chased by wolves and Hazel-"

"Hazel?" Pappie said, shocked, "Oh I was afraid this would happen."

"What?" Elsa said, concerned. Pappie looked at her gravely.

"She struck your heart," he said, "In an hour, not only will you be drained of your power, but the flame will kill you." Elsa couldn't believe it. She was dying. Like how Anna was going to freeze after she struck her with ice.

"But," she said with fear, "Isn't there something you can do?"

"No," Pappie said, "But something else can." With a wave of his staff, an apparition appeared in the air. It was a blue flower, with something sparkling off its petals. It was erringly familiar to Elsa.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"That is what gave you your powers," Pappie said. Elsa looked at Pappie strangely.

"What?" she said, "But I was born with these powers."

"That's what your parents told you, but sadly that is not true."

"Sixteen years ago, when you were visiting Hazel, an accident occurred in which you were struck by a flame on the head. Your father came to us for help, and our solution was this Ice flower. One petal saved you from burning up, but at the cost of changing your complexion and giving you your ice powers. I had your memory wiped once you were cured so that you wouldn't remember Hazel's powers or what she did to you, and the two kings agreed to keep you both separated."

Elsa was having a hard time comprehending. Her parents lied to her? They let her live afraid of her powers as if she was born with them? They kept me from Anna all those years? Just to protect me?

"You need this flower," Pappie said, "Just one petal will save you. It's hidden in your father's castle, in the safe behind their portrait." He showed another apparition of the painting of Elsa's parents, covered since their death. The ice flower was there. Elsa decided to forgive her parents. After all, if they hadn't had Anna, she would never learn to keep her powers in check.

"All right," she said, "I'll do it."

"Don't tell Hazel about the flower," Pappi warned, "The flower would remove her powers, but just like you with Hazel's flame, the flower will kill her."

Suddenly, another shot of pain hit her chest. She knelt in exhaustion.

"I can teleport you there," Pappi said, "You wouldn't have time on foot." Elsa, nodding in understanding, turned to Olaf.

"Olaf," she said, "Find Anna, tell her I'm alive and to come to the castle in Arandelle. But don't tell Hazel about the flower."

"I got you Elsa!" Olaf said with glee. Elsa nodded at Pappi to indicate she was ready. With a wave of his stick, Pappi casted a blue cloud around Elsa, and when it disappeared, Elsa was gone.

Anna and Kristoff walked through the forest, calling for Hazel. Suddenly, they bumped into two guards, who Anna recognized as Kai and Grenda. They were panting in fear.

"Your highness," Kai said, "She's crazy!" Just then, Hazel appeared behind them on fire. Anna quickly stepped forward and called her name, and upon recognizing her, Hazel stopped burning.

"Oh my!" she said, "I'm sorry!" Suddenly they heard a noise, and Olaf popped up over the hill.

"Anna!" he said.

"Olaf!" she said, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Elsa told me she's alive," he said. Anna couldn't believe what she heard.

"She's alive!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah and she's going back to the castle to find an ice flower that will save her life."

"What?" she said. An ice flower?

"Yeah, it's some magic power that can give Elsa her powers and also remove Hazel's fire powers!" Olaf forgot that Hazel was standing right there. Surprised she lit herself on fire, transformed into some fireball and flew over them, before Olaf could warn her about the lethal part.

"Oh boy," Olaf said.

**Sorry, I had to cut the chapter a bit short, since it seemed rush at the end. If the ice flower thing seems a little familiar, then you'll probably recognize it from Tangled and the golden flower. I got this idea based on an Internet theory that connects Tangled with Frozen. It mentioned how Anna's hair transformation was struck is loosely familiar to how Rapunzel's hair turned brown when cut. So I thought if Rapunzel's powers came from a flower, why not Elsa? That's where I came up with the Ice Flower.**


	9. Chapter 8: Love

**This is it. The final chapter in Frozen: Fire and Ice. It was a really fun experience being able to share my story with an online audience. I want to thank the supporters and followers who kept me motivated to finish the story and hope to write more stories in the future.**

**Chapter 8: Love**

The fireball landed right in front of the castle doors, and Hazel materialized directly from it. Two guards stood in front and moved forward to stop her, but she pushed them aside with two flaming walls. She didn't have time for this. She needed that flower. She needed to stop her powers. She won't hurt anyone else. She stormed through the door and headed for the family portrait that Elsa showed her during their little tour earlier.

Elsa's teleportation had her end up on the outskirts of the village. The castle was visible over the houses. From this distance, Elsa felt it would take her thirty minutes to reach the castle and the vault. Another shot of pain hit her chest. Her other arm was completely gray. She didn't have thirty minutes. Suddenly, she heard galloping. She turned quickly to see two horses. Correction, she saw one of the royal horses with Kai and Grenda and Sven with Kristoff and Anna. Feeling a sense of joy, she cried out.

"Anna!" Anna looked at Elsa and got Sven to stop. Tears in her eyes, she rushed to Elsa and gave her a tight hug. Then, she released herself and punched Elsa in the arm.

"Ow!" Elsa exclaimed, "What was that?"

"That was for scaring me!" Anna said in tears, "Don't ever- Why are you turning gray?" She noted the gray hands and almost completely gray face.

"Long story," Elsa said, "Short version is that I need to get to the castle and find a magic flower that can save me." Anna gave a shocked look.

"The castle?" she asked, "Hazel's heading there!"

"What? But how-" Elsa looked sternly at Olaf.

"Olaf!" she said frustatingly.

"Sorry!" Olaf said apologetically, "It's hard to remember when I don't have a brain. Or organs." Elsa didn't have time for this. She needed to hurry. Hazel could be dead.

"I need to get to the castle now!" she said. Anna turned to the Kai and Grenda on top of the royal horse.

"Guys," she said, "do you think the Queen could borrow your horse?"

Elsa rode quickly to the castle on her horse. People, already panicking by Hazel's sudden appearance, looked at Elsa and cheered as she rode on. Upon reaching the castle, Elsa dismounted and rushed to the vault. Her legs felt as if they were about to give way as she stumbled along the castle. Finally she reached the portrait, but was too late. The portrait was open, the vault unlocked, and the flower in Hazel's hand.

"Hazel!" Elsa cried out. Hazel turned to Elsa and her eyes widened in terror at Elsa's graying body.

"Elsa," she said, "Oh my gosh! What did I do?"

"It's okay," Elsa said weakly, "You can fix this. Just give me the flower." Hazel looked at the flower, her only chance to get rid of her powers. I wouldn't have to hurt anybody again. I could live happily. But Elsa was dying; she needed that flower to live. How can Hazel live her life free of her powers if Elsa was gone? Reluctantly, she plucked two petals off the blue flower and turned to Elsa, offering a petal.

"Take it," she said in tears, "It will save you." Elsa gave her a concerned look.

"But what about-"

"I'll take this one," she said, showing the other petal, "I'll be free from these powers and won't hurt anyone else."

"Hazel, no!" Elsa said.

"I'm sorry," Hazel said, "I was the reason you have your powers. I put you in all that pain and fear during those whole sixteen years. It's my fault! I take this, and you won't have to worry about me harming anyone else again! You can live your life!"

"Not without you!" Elsa said, tears rushing down her face, "I don't want to live a life without you in it!"

"Elsa," Hazel said, "I'll just hurt you! Why do you want me to live with this, what do I have that's worth living?" Instinctively, Elsa stumbled toward Hazel, put her hands on her cheeks and planted her lips upon hers. A blinding light built inside of them as huge energy wave of blue fire and orange ice swirled and dissipated along the room. Once the light receded, Elsa released her lips and looked deeply at Hazel.

"You have me," she said. Hazel's eyes widened, not in response to what just happened, but at Elsa. Her face was pale white again, and hair was platinum blonde. Not a single trace of gray left on her. They heard a scoff and turned to the main door. Kristoff and Anna were standing just outside it, smirking.

"About time," Anna said with a smile.

In the end, Hazel gave a public apology to the entire kingdom for frightening them with their powers, and promised to return to Incendia and never return. The crowd disagreed with her promise, using Elsa's change as an excuse to allow Hazel to visit anytime she wished. Still, Hazel told them, she still had to kingdom to run at Incendia. Elsa personally escorted Hazel to her ship in the docks; hand in her hand, and smiling. Anna insisted on accompanying them, because she wanted to say goodbye to a new friend. Before she boarded, Hazel gave Elsa a warm hug.

"Thank you," she said, almost relieved. As she let go of Elsa from the hug, she turned to board the ship, but stopped and turned back.

"Elsa," she said, "There was still this offer of coming to Incendia with me. After all, my family really wants to meet you." Elsa's smiling face flattened as she turned to Anna, who had that disappointed, but still smiling look.

"It's okay," she said, "You guys are great together. I won't bother that." Elsa pondered for minute, looking at Anna's face, then she turned to Hazel.

"With all due respect," she said, "I think I'll stay with my sister." Hazel looked at Elsa, smiling and understanding.

"You take care of her for me," she told Anna, to which she smiled and gave a thumbs up. She turned to board the ship, but stopped again and turned to them.

"Oh, one other thing," she said, "Anna, Kristoff seems like a good guy."

"He is," Anna responded kindly but not sure of where this was going.

"Well," she said nervously, "If you guys have kids and tell them about me and Elsa, could you kindly make me a boy?" Anna gave her a strange look, but then nodded.

"Sure thing, Hazel. I promise."

_4 years later_

"But you didn't."

Four-year-old Jennifer looked at her mother wide eyed in amazement.

"Why didn't you keep her promise?" she asked. Anna smiled.

"Well," she said to her children, "Back then, in Incendia, it wasn't considered proper for a girl to be in love with another girl, especially if it was a Queen. I considered keeping the promise, but then I thought that it wouldn't be fair to lye about Elsa's true love."

"Hazel was Elsa's true love?" A three-year-old Chris asked.

"Still is," Anna said, "See, true love is not about how nice someone looks or if it's a guy or a girl. True love is just that. You really truly love someone and would do anything for them."

"Says the love expert." Elsa came in the bedroom with Kristoff who was watching Anna tell this story for the first time.

"You did tell them about Hans right?" she said with a smile. Jennifer laughed in excitement.

"Yeah she did!" she said, "She even told us she punched him right in the fjord." This caused Chris and Jennifer to burst out in laughter. Anna looked at her sister.

"So," she said, "How was your twenty-something visit to Incendia?"

"It was good," Elsa said, "We talked and had dinner and everything. But then I asked something, er, crazy." Anna looked at her in amazement.

"You asked her to marry you?" she said. Elsa nodded excitedly.

"And the crazy part," she said, "She said yes!" The kids erupt in cheer as Anna and Kristoff gave a warm applause.

"Congratulations!" Kristoff said patting Elsa on the back.

"So kids," Anna said, "Did you like the story?"

"I didn't" Kristoff said with a humph. The kids turned to their dad shocked.

"Why not?" they asked. Kristoff smiled.

"I didn't get that much screen time!" he said, "Come on Anna, you know I did more than that!" The room erupted in laughter as the kids turned to their mother.

"Tell us another story, Mama!" Jennifer said with her mother's begging face, "Please?" Anna smiled. She never could resist that face.

"It's getting late but okay," she said, "One more story, this time about your father."

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed this story and be on the lookout for others.**

**I made Hazel Elsa's love interest based on some articles about how the song "Let it Go" supposedly has hidden support for homosexuality. I disagreed with it, but I still liked the concept of Elsa being gay, and that's what kicked off this story.**

**If you haven't noticed, the kid's names Chris and Jennifer were based on Frozen directors Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck.**

**I'm foreshadowing a future Frozen fanfic that will revolve around Kristoff, but sadly, I probably might not reach it until after the Disney Galaxy Crossovers are finished, with the first one planning to be written mid-November. In the meantime, my new story will be a fanfiction for Assassin's Creed, title **_**Assassin's Creed: Subject 18 **_**and will revolve around the last remnants of the Assassin Order in the future of 2079.**


End file.
